


Show me yours, I'll...

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, as Strippers/Exotic Dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that might need exploring at a later juncture, Ray is wearing a maple leaf thong and Fraser is rocking the Stars and Stripes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me yours, I'll...

  


**Author's Note:**

>  ~~If someone somehow feels inspired to explain how they got in this situation through a fanfic/ficlet, be my guest. I personally have little to no idea about a plot or backstory for this, I just felt like drawing almost-naked Ray and Fraser and then this happened ;’)~~   
>  Omg :D thank you Wagnetic!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Show you mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041776) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic)




End file.
